


折れた剣

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个驯服的故事战骑调教





	折れた剣

**折れた剣**

      奥古斯特睁开了眼。被木板遮盖的天窗还是漏出了几缕光。虽然很微弱，但足以让他看清所处的房间——或许也是因为眼睛习惯了这样的黑暗。房间还是如同之前几日，亦或是十几日，数十日一般，徒有四壁，黑金砂的地面泛着冷冷的光。

      正前方的地面上突兀地放着一个瓷白的浅盘格外显眼，里面盛着浑浊的液体。精灵知道那是什么，是清水混上自己的精液、肠液、唾液。

但干涸的喉咙渗出的血腥味，身体每个细胞都在渴望着水分，让他不能强迫自己移开视线。他脑内的哪个部分似乎在叫嚣着不能低头，混沌不堪极度缺水的大脑却已经无暇顾及。扣在脚踝、手腕和脖颈的铁环限制了活动，精灵只能竭其所能抻长脊椎，俯下身，狗一般舔舐着盘中的液体。

     被舌头搅起的水花溅到脸上，一时，他神志回复了清明。

    为什么？

    怎么会变成这样？

 

○

第一日

奥古斯特，银胄团的精英骑士，奉命护卫一位贵族出海。然后他遇到了人生中最糟糕的一天。毫无征兆得，万里无云的天空然变了色，狂风裹挟着巨浪到来，几乎是瞬间就吞没了商船，骑士的盔甲让他无法与水抗争，只能被卷入旋涡，失去了知觉。

 

○

第二日

西·柯特·提亚结束了一天的狩猎。他怀里揣着几个碧企鹅的蛋，提着一串金枪鱼，盘算着今天的晚餐不如做个沙拉。深色肌肤的猫魅穿着草布背心，踩着歪歪扭扭的步伐，看上去毫无防备。背后草丛中几个地灵族已经盯了他很久了。瘦弱的猫魅渔民，是很好的打劫对象。几番商量之后，他们一拥而上——

不过刹那，他们就被巨斧抡到了地上。黑发猫魅金色的眼睛发出猩红色的光，沉默的看着地上瑟瑟发抖的地灵族。

啧，无趣。

这么想着，他转身离去。西·柯特·提亚，海盗团百鬼夜行的一员，正在休假中。由于种族出身，年轻的提亚总是生性自由不羁，前两日与上头的一位打了一架，干干脆的被停了职。虽说现在这样无拘无束的平淡生活也不错，可饮了血的斧头总是闲不住的，他体内暴乱的因子迫切需要一个发泄口。

 

○

第三日

今天的海有些不平静，沿岸吵闹的蜂鸟都停了声躲进了巢穴。被雨水打湿了毛发的柯特有些不高兴，直接放弃了和巨蟹的搏斗，沿着海岸一路飞奔回家。

然后他看见了海滩上的不速之客。搁浅破碎的船只，从制式来看，应当是沙都皇室那边的。啊，腐朽的老顽固们，柯特将被打湿的头发捋成背头，兴致缺缺地收回了视线。眼角闪过的一抹银白让他停下了脚步。

说实话，之后的日子才会比较有趣。

○

第四日

奥古斯特惊醒了。梦中最后的场景是自己被卷进旋涡，沉入了深渊。这样的记忆和一张陌生的脸一同映在他的视网膜上。

“你醒了，身体怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”

过于不明的处境，再加上太久没用，喉咙挤不出一丝声音，精灵无法出声，出于礼节，他以摇头回应，顺势看清了周遭的环境。

只是寻常的平民住宅，眼前陌生的猫魅看上去也纯良无害，一定要说，就是眼神太过热切。为了规避毫不遮掩的凝视，奥古斯特接过猫魅递来的水杯，一饮而尽，盯着空掉的杯子，精灵终于发出了声音：“这里是哪里……？”

 

○

第五日

再次醒来，点着油灯，温馨明亮的房间变成了一片黑暗。若不是还能看清面前地板上泛着冷光，奥古斯特甚至一度怀疑自己失明了。大脑隐隐钝痛，混乱的如同正面受了一击十全大补喷。奥古斯特依稀记得记忆断层是他从名为柯特的猫魅那里得知了自己的处境，一心为骑士道的骑士当然是马上决定返回沙都复命然后请求支援来寻找失散的团员。

接下来的记忆，像是被浸入泥沼之中般混胡不清。他试图抓住泥面上的蛛丝马迹去追寻，却被突如其来的脚步声打断了思绪。

硬质的鞋跟与花岗岩接触，发出清脆的“哒哒”声，在幽静的厅中荡出回音。

“哒”。

他似乎想起了什么。

“哒”。

猫魅的脸浮现了出来。

“哒”。

他想起来了。那张因兴奋、贪欲、愤恨而扭曲的脸。

“哒”。

一双有些脏污破旧的马靴映入眼帘。不知为何，他敏感地察觉到了危险，意识深处叫嚣着想要逃跑。

柯特停下脚步，嘴角挂着一抹诡谲的笑容。奥古斯特在他眼里，已经是一只笼中鸟了，接下来，他要做的就是折断翅膀。

这需要时间，没关系，他有的是时间。

 

○

第六日

浑浑噩噩之间，奥古斯特看到天窗上漏下的阳光，才知道新的一天来了。他不知道自己到底睡着了没有，还能保持着清醒的意识得多亏了骑士坚韧的精神意志。

奥古斯特克制住不安，清理起思绪。不出意外的话，他是被那个猫魅绑架了，虽然还不知道目的是什么。大概有两夜一天没进食饮水了，状态还算可以。身上的盔甲武器都不在了，好歹胜在轻便灵敏。如果想要逃跑的话，越早越好。

骑士挣扎着爬起身，借着阳光能看清这个房间，不大，除了嵌在左上角的钢制门外空无一物。他谨慎地一步一步挪到了门旁，尝试着推了一下，居然没有上锁。这会是陷阱吗……但管不了那么多了，为了逃出去回到乌尔达哈，即使是陷阱他也要义无反顾的跳进去。

门外是树木茂盛的雨林，树冠的遮蔽下，光线还在可接受范围之内，视线范围之内没有异常。奥古斯特努力将扰乱思绪的想法抛之脑后，义无反顾地冲入了灌木深处。

不远处的树上，猫魅盯着消失的背影，瞳孔因兴奋收缩了一圈。若是有旁人经过，一定会被他此时近乎狰狞般的愉悦吓到。

“狩猎游戏开始了。”

 

○

第九日

奥古斯特无神地看着那扇很轻易就会被打开的门，可它不是出口。

第一次逃脱，他在河边喝水的时候被打晕带了回去；第二次，他越过了那条小河，却在筋疲力尽休息时被绑了回去；第三次，他甚至看到了村庄的建筑，松一口气的时候，又被从背后偷袭。

“骑士先生今天怎么不跑了？”靠在门上的柯特笑意盈盈地问到。

精灵因为忧虑、疲于奔命而消瘦了下去，原本就瘦削的脸颊几乎是凹陷了进去。他眼中的光似乎是黯淡了一些，有气无力地开口：“你究竟是想怎么样？如果想从我这里得知皇室的情报，建议你放弃。我绝不会愧对骑士之证的。”

猫魅像是听到了笑话般露出一个堪称灿烂的笑容，一步步走向跪伏在地上的骑士，说:“我对你们女王陛下还是什么政治游戏完全没有兴趣，”战士俯下身，捏住骑士的下巴迫使他抬起头，与手上强硬的动作相反，他口中吐出的话语如同与恋人细语般缠绵温柔，“我对她的看门犬倒是很有兴趣。”

一瞬间，骑士失去焦距的眼神重新凝聚起，同他那柄斩敌无数的剑类似，闪出锐利的光芒。

 

○

第十日

奥古斯特被带上了束具。不是怕他逃跑，而是因为他过激的自残行为——他的额角有个触目惊心的伤口。

    讽刺得是，骑士的逃跑、愤怒的辱骂，甚至是妄图攻击柯特都没能激怒他分毫，自残的举动却让猫魅完美无缺的面具裂出了一条缝，露出了暴虐来。他避开要害将骑士揍到无法动弹，拷上亚拉戈密文强化的手链脚链项圈，还不忘塞了个口球让精灵无法咬舌。

    而现在，这个暴力分子却拿着一本秘术师用的书，不甚熟练地念出咒文来治愈骑士的伤。若不是嘴被撑住还淌着涎水，他定要骂一声伪君子。不过被治愈了也好，逃脱的可能性就更大了些。精灵默不作声地闭上了眼睛温存体力。

   “唔！”胸前敏感的乳首突然被掐了一把，精灵一下睁开了眼，抑制不住发出了呻吟，一瞬间，方寸尽失。在干什么，他又想做什么？

一旁的猫魅很满意他这样的表现般露出了戏谑的笑容，干脆用指尖夹住了乳首来回揉搓。“看来我的骑士大人只有这样才舍得和我说一句话了？”

麻布打底衫粗糙的纹理不停摩擦着脆弱的乳尖，一种异样的感觉如电流划过全身，从头顶到脚尖都麻痹了一瞬。奥古斯特竭尽全力克制住自己不要再发出呻吟，又绝望的发现自己常年被盔甲包裹的身体对于这样的触碰，几乎是毫无廉耻、坦诚地起了反应。

这没能逃过猫魅的眼睛。他终于放过被蹂躏得红肿脆弱的乳头，进而摸上了骑士半勃起的性器。

他隔着布料轻轻抚摸骑士，看着他脸上羞愤交加的神色，饶有兴致地开了口:“看来我们的骑士大人还是个雏儿，你们的骑士团里难道就没有前辈会细心关——照——新人吗？”

精灵自然听懂了他口中关照的意味，因为他这样赤裸裸的羞辱污蔑而出离愤怒，暴怒的样子倒是像极了困狮，铁链因为他的奋起而剧烈抖动，因口球而模糊不清的词句也像极了怒吼。

柯特因他这样过激的反应诧异了那么一秒。他可真是捡到了大宝贝。

 

○

第十一日

发怒消耗了太多的能量，再加上太久没有进食，奥古斯特已是到了穷途末路。他被锁链强行吊在跪姿，他随着渐近的脚步声抬起了头，飘忽的视线最后定在了来人左手拿着的直剑上。他的搭档几日未被打理，剑光有些暗淡，在战士闪着凶光的战斧对照下相形见绌。

精灵又闭上了眼，现在给他剑也没有用，他无力承受这份骑士的荣誉了。

精灵又睁开了眼，这次刺激他的是食物的香味。猫魅不知道从哪里变出了一盘烤串，还很恶意地蹲在精灵的面前啃食。

“咕……”

柯特停止了进食，他嬉笑着与奥古斯特对视“想吃吗？”

精灵没有回答他，把头扭向一边，无法抑制的口水却暴露了他的内心。

“那么，喂你吃吧？”

接下来的一切让奥古斯特最后一根名为意志的神经也绷断了。

战士粗暴地扯开了骑士的裤子，抚上了精灵纤细的大腿，挠痒般一寸寸移上。常年握着战斧的掌心布满了厚茧，砂纸似的摩擦着实带来不小的刺激，从精灵开始挣扎着试图逃脱接触就可以看出。

战士嘴上也不闲着，他学着之前的海盗同伴轻浮地吹着口哨，一边加快了探索的进程，手指很快就触到了后穴。

精灵的肉体是坚韧的，充斥着力与美，但未经人事的地方却格外柔软。柯特终于下了狠劲，一手掰开精灵企图夹紧的大腿，一手探进了禁地。

“唔！你！到底要做什么！”

“我还以为你现在已经知道了呢？”骑士紧绷的肌肉让他的扩张难以进行，战士有些苦恼，难得地用上了威逼利诱，他放柔了声音，附身在精灵耳边嗫嚅道“放松些，对你，对我都有好处，好吗？你很饿了吧？”他轻轻舔舐精灵尖耳的顶端，似伊甸园的蛇引诱亚当堕落。

不得不说猫魅天生具有魅惑人心的特质，精灵有那么一刹那，真的放松了下来。

“好孩子。”善于捕捉时机的战士没错过这个空隙，又增加了一根手指，两根手指撑出了一个一张一翕的小洞。

“操，真劲。”柯特的耐心终于是到了尽头，他草草抽插了几下，抽离了手指。

在体内作乱的手指终于撤离了，奥古斯特混乱的内心却不能平静下来。比起身体被侵入，本能违背意志产生的生理反应让他更加羞耻。括约肌不由自主地收缩，就像是在挽留，这样的认知让他整个人都被羞耻烧的粉红。

在骑士与自身本能搏斗时，战士将骑士剑拿了过来，绕到了他身后。经过扩张的小穴还在抖动着，露出一点媚红。

战士觉得自己的原初之魂要抑制不住了，浑身的血液都在沸腾，他舔了舔被欲火烧的干燥的嘴唇：“你下面的嘴可比上面那张可爱多了。”猫魅再次没入三根手指，将小穴搅得湿漉漉的，又撑开了一些，肛口渐渐变得柔软。

是时候了。

精灵正在情欲中沉浮，后穴突然传来异样的冰凉触感令他全身抽搐了一下，几乎是同时，一个可怕的念头浮现在了他的脑中，那一丁点难以自制的性欲顿时飞到了九霄云外。他怎么敢？那是自己的搭档是自己的荣誉？他就完全不懂吗？为什么要这样折辱自己……为什么！

后穴的异物继续深入，证实了这个想法——柯特正把骑士剑剑柄一点点送入。他颇有兴致地观察精灵的表情，震惊、愤怒、耻辱，和第一次爆发的杀意。

骑士眼中转瞬即逝的杀意像火种点燃了战士的血，他近乎是被体内沸腾的血支配着亮出獠牙，咬上对方纤细的脖颈，手上用力直接将剑柄捅了进去。

金属制的剑柄刻着防滑的纹路，填满肠道的同时擦过敏感的前列腺，脖颈上利齿陷入血肉带来剧痛，身体上下被痛觉快感贯通，精灵闷哼一声，射出了精液。

“……看来骑士殿下很中意被自己的爱剑肏？”柯特马上控制住了自己，他站起身，将口中的血腥气洗漱吞咽下去，慢悠悠地走到了精灵面前，弯腰用食指刮起地面上零星的精液，另一只手扼住奥古斯特的下巴，打开他的牙关，将精液送了进去。

“怎么样，被爱剑操出来的味道还好吗？”

可惜精灵的意识涣散了，本已是强弩之末的他又经历了大悲大怒，还被强硬地送上高潮，最后一点体力也消失殆尽。他消失焦距的眼睛空洞地盯着地面，渐渐失去了意识。

 

○

第十二日

柯特强制给奥古斯特灌下了糖水并施以治愈术，终于唤醒了“睡美人”。

只是睡美人变成了冰山美人，精灵对猫魅的任何举动都无动于衷，只是目光空洞地望着天窗漏出的光，成了一尊无悲无喜的冰像。

柯特因为无趣为难了那么几秒，他思索了几秒，又打定了主意。

精灵听着猫魅离开，他涣散的眼神重新有了焦点，落在一旁的骑士剑上。他毕生的信仰也没能战胜身体的本能，一边恼羞成怒地叱骂自己，一边尽力扼杀那一点淫靡的念头。

开了荤的处男第一次感受到了空虚，只是看着骑士剑，就想起了昨日那番……体内又燃起了热度。

他慌忙移开了视线，恰好此时，柯特回来了，他单手抱着一罐水，肩上扛着一兜水果，还稳稳端着一盘粥。

“选一个吧。要吃什么？”猫魅自说自话地把东西放在了精灵面前，当然，他没有收到回答。

“那我就默认，你全都要了？”于是他干脆地扼住精灵的下巴，灌了小半罐的水，嘴对嘴喂进一盘粥，将水果碾成果泥，如法炮制喂了进去。然后他就坐到了一旁看起书，完全把精灵当成了透明人。

奥古斯特起初并不清楚这个虐待狂的真实目的，只当是他害怕自己死掉便没了乐子。直到经过消化，膀胱充盈，他明白了。

柯特将他束缚在一个微妙的姿势，他被吊起，双脚被短链一左一右分开固定在地上，只能在很小的范围内移动，为了抑制尿意，他只得极力夹紧双腿，显然，这徒劳的举动只让他越憋越急。

借着书本的掩护，柯特藏起计谋得逞的微笑，紧盯着奥古斯特的小动作。精灵的大腿紧绷着，肌肉线条格外明显，从腿弯一路延伸到看不见的幽深之处。小腹抽搐着，疲软的性器垂在腿间，随着动作晃动着。看上去竟有些可怜。

战士放下他用来打掩护，也不知看进了几个字的书。他再次蹲到了精灵面前，一手托住了可怜兮兮的二两肉，一手从腿弯抚摸上去。

正在与尿意搏斗的精灵被突如其来的抚摸刺激，没能忍住呻吟，发出猫儿似的呜咽。

“呜嗯……”

这声音由耳朵传入，经过神经，一下激活猫魅血脉中暴虐的雄性本能。原本温水煮青蛙的耐性被抛却九霄云外，他捅进三根手指草草地搅弄了一番，就抬起精灵的臀部，压低劲瘦的腰，将半勃的阴茎整根插了进去。

两人同时发出了嗟叹。命运弄人，一直被银甲包裹得严严实实的骑士也没能想到，他在这方面可以说是天赋异禀。仅仅经过一次开发，他的后穴就已然是食髓知味，糟糕的前戏聊胜于无，猫魅的那活儿一下捅进却没能造成什么伤害——倒是一下子内里被填满，他竭力掩盖住不让其冒头的性欲刹那间就爆发了出来，肠壁紧紧吸附上肉棒，挤压着，似乎是不榨出什么绝不放过。

“你……恩，出去！”

战士听这几乎算是娇嗔的阻抗，也不顾被夹得难受，下身又往前一挺，再深了那么一寸。手探向精灵的腿间，握住有了反应的阴茎套弄起来。

骑士最后的意志力也在生理需求的冲击下灰飞烟灭，他终于还是开口了：“不要……别再……我要……尿出来了……”

“那就，尿出来啊。”猫魅带着笑意的声音在耳边炸起，奥古斯特的耳尖被热气擦过，不知怎的，全身都软了下来，腿脚甚至无力支撑身体的重量，只得倚赖着猫魅掐在他腰上的手。

感受到了奥古斯特压过来的重力，猫魅不知为何有些愉悦，他又用力向上托了托，下身开始了动作。猫魅带着倒刺的肉茎在火热脆弱的肠壁上划过，刮过前列腺，痛感和快感一瞬间侵袭了大脑，奥古斯特被折磨得欲仙欲死，他短促地尖叫一声，后穴绞得更紧了一些，全身肌肉收缩了一时，然后整个人都散了下去，被锁链强制地吊着了。

 竟然是到了无精高潮。柯特有些诧异，但这倒是给了他一针肾上腺素，他趴下，抱紧了精灵的胸膛，加大力度，一下一下将欲望送进小穴。后穴被干得软烂，由于夹得太紧，阴茎拔出来时还带出外翻的媚肉。柯特空出一只手抠弄着软肉，激起精灵更大声的淫叫。

“啊……那里，恩……还要……”

精灵的阴茎又硬了，尿道被挤压无法顺利排泄，他呜咽着沉浮在欲海中，尿意却又无法克制，他扭动身躯，摩擦大腿，想要获得解脱，锁链剧烈晃动着，发出铿锵摩擦声。

“夹得太紧了，松点。”猫魅也不太好受，咬着牙抽插着，一边用唇齿在精灵泛着粉红的皮肤上留下印记，将乳头拧的红肿，尝试让精灵放松下来。这些举动都没有奏效，直到他鬼使神差地舔了一下精灵好看的背筋，又引起一声娇喘，让精灵松弛了下来。

于是柯特一不做二不休，他抓在跨上，扣住精灵的腰，用布着肉刺的舌头舔舐着骑士矫健的背肌群，一边在放松下来的肠道中加快了运动速度，一下、一下，更加用力，几乎是将卵袋都挤了进去，最后，他的龟头抵住前列腺，伴着一声压抑的吼叫，射出了精液。

那边，精灵再次被送上高潮，肠道中涌入微凉的液体使他莫名有一种被彻底占有的感觉，一晃神，发泄过后的半软的阴茎又喷射出了第二波液体，淡淡的骚味弥漫了开来。

“骑士大人，这次被操到失禁的感觉可还好？”

 

○

第？日

百鬼夜行的一个海盗造访了雨林中的木屋。

木屋的主人正惬意的躺在阳光下，尾巴间轻轻晃着，对来访者熟视无睹。

“头儿说你该回去了。”

“我什么时候答应过还会回去了。”

“你什么时候转型了？会满足这样的生活？”来人不可置信。

 

“咻”

 

猫魅掷出一柄短刀，堪堪插在海盗脚前。

“这样的？是怎么样的？我现在开心了。回去，别再烦我。”

说完，柯特不再管来访者脸上青紫交加的表情，推开门走了进去。

 

昏黄的烛光照亮的房间一角，奥古斯特被粗麻绳束缚着，跪在床边。他勃起的肉棒中插着一根尿道棒，腿间还露出一条猫尾。

精灵看清了来人，白皙的脸上浮出一抹红晕。

“欢迎回来。”


End file.
